The present invention relates to a compact case for cosmetics and comprising a receptacle member and a cover member which are connected to each other through a hinge, and more particularly to a compact case in which the cover member may be opened more than 180.degree. relative to the receptacle member, and which can be suitably displayed for sale in such a manner that the interior cosmetics can be seen from the outside.
In general, a compact case basically comprises a receptacle member for accommodating cosmetics therein and a cover member, and the receptacle member and the cover member are rotatably connected to each other at respective ends through a hinge so that the cover member can be opened or closed relative to the receptacle member.
Conventionally, this type of compact case is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-40164.
In such disclosed compact case, the receptacle member and the cover member are formed with, at respective rear ends, concave notches which are communicated with each other. The hinge is provided in the concave notches so that the rear end face thereof does not project outwardly from the rear end faces of the receptacle member and the cover member. The hinge has an upper portion which is rotatably connected to the cover member through a first shaft horizontally provided in the concave notch of the cover member, and a lower portion which is rotatably connected to the receptacle member through a second shaft horizontally provided in the concave notch of the receptacle member.
According to this compact case, when displaying the compact case for sale in such a manner that the interior cosmetics can be seen from the outside, the cover member is opened more than 180.degree. about the second shaft so that the upper face of the cover member abuts the bottom face of the receptacle member. On the other hand, when the compact case is normally used, the cover member can be opened less than 180.degree. about the first shaft so that makeup may be applied while looking at a mirror provided on the interior surface of the cover member.
However, in the conventional compact case, the concave notches are formed not only on the receptacle member, but also on the cover member. Therefore, when the concave notch is formed so that the notch pierces through the cover member in a vertical direction, the hinge provided at the rear end of the compact case is exposed on the upper face of the cover member, thus spoiling the appearance of the compact case. Further, since a design must be applied on the upper face of the cover member while taking the notch into consideration, the design is subject to limitations.
In the case where the first and second shafts are provided on the receptacle member and the cover member, respectively, not by being integrally forming therewith, but by being separately forming therefrom, the first and second shafts are inserted into the receptacle member and the cover member from both sides thereof. Therefore, four holes in total must be formed at the rear end portion on both sides of the receptacle member and the cover member, which also spoils the appearance of the compact case.
On the other hand, when the concave notch is formed on the cover member while maintaining an upper wall without piercing entirely through the cover member, the wall of the cover member by which the hinge is covered interferes with the hinge, so that the cover member cannot be opened in such a manner that the upper face of the cover member abuts against the bottom face of the receptacle member. Accordingly, in order to display cosmetics or the like accommodated in the compact case in a visible state from the outside, the cover member must be opened by 180.degree. at a maximum, and thus the cover member extends from the receptacle member to thereby make the overall compact case bulky.